Toyotomi Kuzami
'First Name' Kuzami 'Last Name' Toyotomi IMVU Username xKuzami 'Nickname (optional)' (None) 'Age & Date of Birth' 12 years old, 01/12/89 (Capricorn) 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 55 inches (4 feet, 7 inches) (140 cm) 'Weight' 88 pounds (40 kg) 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None of note, though his fists, forearms, elbows, knees, shins, and feet are calloused and rough for his age due to the excessive time he's spent practicing punches and kicks on wooden training dummies. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Kuzami spends most of his hours training and pays close attention to what he eats, wanting to keep his body in the best shape possible. He is also 'hot-headed' and loves to be challenged. He usually acts on impulses and instigates competitions with anyone he thinks would be good enough to push him to higher levels. Kuzami is also very enthusiastic and expressionate, being unafraid to speak what's on his mind and often times not paying attention to whether his outbursts are even situationally appropriate. Loyalty is probably his most well known trait, his first and only friend from the academy being Yuuki Inuzuka, he prizes her company and would protect her with his life. Like clockwork, Kuzami has developed a very strict training schedule. He believes routine practice is the best way to keep in shape, and any deviation in the schedule allows room for slacking and thus might allow him to fall back in his physical health. At any given time of the day, you can almost always find him in a certain location where he might be pouding away on a wooden training dummy or running laps around the academy or his clan's compound. In his mornings he'll always start with stretches and a few laps around the compound to "wake himself up and get him energized for the day." He takes his academy lessons just as seriously, always arriving an hour early for class and usually leaving an hour after classes end so that he has time to study for the lessons or ask questions to his sensei, or just utilize the academy equipment for extra training. When it comes to what he eats, he is exceptionally picky. He says that he doesn't want to feed his body anything that will be wasteful, or as his mother says "empty calories." This is a trait he picked up from his mother, who takes extra care to make sure her husband and son are eating properly. When his father might try to sneak a sweet treat into a meal, his mother would always catch him and proceed to lecture him about how sugar was a waste of calories since they did nothing of real benefit for the body. Kuzami always listened to his mother's lectures attentively. Since his father never seemed to argue in these events, he decided she must be right. Sometimes this quirk in his personality will extend to others. Though he generally doesn't say much, he's not above criticizing people for having habits he thinks are particularly unhealthy, such as over-consumption of fried foods. Kuzami has a very competitive nature. He is always seeking to make himself stronger, and he sees competition as the best way to push himself higher. Often times he'll challenge someone who's better than him at something so that he can push himself to reach their level, or better yet, surpass them. In the academy, after they met, he would often challenge Yuuki Inuzuka to races, since he found out she was remarkably fast and could push him to give all of his effort into their races. When he loses one of his self-issued competitions, he'll always follow up with a promise to do better next time and will often follow up by repeating the activity on his own as extra practice. Almost every challenge he issues is of a physical nature, with a goal of pushing his body to reach its physical limits. Having no particular talent with ninjutsu or genjutsu, he sees this as the best and only way to prove himself a worthy ninja, by improving on what he's best at and increasing his physical limits. In his time in the academy he took a particular interest in challenging Hatake Arata. The boy was naturally good at almost everything he did, and it bugged Kuzami to no end. On the other hand, he saw this person as the perfect competition to push himself to greater heights. He'd often pick fights and competitions with the boy daily. Though Arata only accepted a few of the challenges, he would amost always come out on top. The few challenges Kuzami did win were always of a physical nature, often things like races or who could do the most pushups, reflecting his strong dedication to physical fitness. Losing against Arata only enticed Kuzami to challenge him more often. By the time they were ten, Kuzami had proclaimed Arata as his rival, not caring whether Arata agreed with the title or not. He pits himself against Arata on a nearly daily basis still, even as he's close to graduating from the academy. In interacting with others, Kuzami is one of the last people to be called shy. On the contrary, he's usually the first to speak and introduce himself to new people, wanting to know as many people as possible. In his book, it's more people he might be able to compete with. When he speaks, he's usually very loud, not afraid to make his presence known to the world. If someone questions his behavior or challenges one of his beliefs, he's not afraid to instigate a debate, having a strong faith in what he believes in, he'll defend those beliefs with all of his energy. This personality quirk of his is reflected in his fighting style, where he's always up front and not afraid to charge in, having confidence in his body and his abilities. His first, closest, and only friend in the Academy was Yuuki Inuzuka. She shared in his passion and enjoyed his loud and outgoing personality. Most other people would find him annoying or try to avoid him. As a result, he cherished her friendship deeply, often confiding in her some of his deepest thoughts, ones that even he refused to speak aloud. He vowed to her that they would be best friends forever and he would protect her with his life. Kuzami has a fierce sense of loyalty to the people he cares about and would willingly put his life on the line to protect them. Even if they did something wrong, he would defend them, because he treasures them above everything else. Kuzami always wears red, usually in the style of traditional Chinese clothing. He wears this style because China was the origin of the traditional martial arts which he uses in his fighting. His hair is thick and black like the rest of his clan. He has grown his hair out long and wears it in a braid at the base of his neck. His eyes are a sharp green, which is also characteristic of his clan. He wears red and black armwarmers on his forearms which cover wrist weights that he started using when he was ten. He wears ankle weights as well which are either hidden beneath his loose pants, or behind black leg warmers if he's wearing more fitted clothing. 'Nindo (optional)' *"I'll show you, real strength comes from will-power!" 'Bloodline/Clan' Toyotomi Clan The Toyotomi clan came into existence after the fourth shinobi war. A young boy became the student of Rock Lee, who trained him in the Hard Fist style, passing along both his teachings and the teachings of Might Guy to the boy. He would later start a family in Konohagakure and pass these techniques onto his own clan, creating a clan of strong-bodied and strong-willed warriors. In time the clan would spread out to the villages Kasaigakure and Yukigakure. Members of the clan have also been trained to fight with a few mele weapons, the nunchaku and knuckle blades to be precise, to extend the range of their combat capabilities. A select few members of the clan who have trained their bodies up to pique fitness and are deemed to have a high degree of integrity have been taught to open the eight gates, a forbidden taijutsu technique that is both powerful and deadly to the user as well as his foes. Family Father (info to come) Mother (info to come) Grandfather (info to come) 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' Fists and feet! 'Strengths' *Excellent Taijutsu *Above Average Speed 'Weaknesses' *Terrible Hand Signs *Below Average Genjutsu 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Dynamic Entry (D-Rank) 'Allies'/'Enemies' Best friend: Inuzuka Yuuki - Met in the Academy when she joined him in running laps around the school yard after class which quickly turned into a heated race. They remained as close as ever and wound up taking their genin exam together, along with Aburame Scipio. Rival: Hatake Arata - Met in the Academy when Kuzami took notice of his natural talent in ninja techniques. He picked him as his opponent in his first challenge and continued to challenge him regularly throughout their days in the academy, declaring Arata as his rival some time around when they were ten years old. Frenemie: Aburame Scipio - His competitor at the transformation jutsu in one of his final days in the academy. The two didn't exactly click upon their first meeting, both finding eachother incredibly annoying and to their distaste. Scipio found Kuzami annoyingly loud and boastful, while Kuzami thought Scipio was too depressing and critical. As they spent more time around eachother on the premise of a challenge, it turned out their deepest morals and motivations synchronized almost perfectly. Enemy: Sarutobi Yūkansaru - On his first day in the village, Yūkansaru made himself Kuzami's enemy when he attacked his friend Yuuki when she tried to help the injured boy. Though the attack was purely a reflex from fear, Kuzami didn't know and didn't care. The only fact in his mind was that he had hurt his best friend. When he first saw Yūkansaru he disobeyed his sensei's orders to stay with Yuuki and attacked him, further injuring him, though Chiyoko stopped the brawl before it had even began with her own attack. 'Background Information' Toyotomi Kuzami: Kuzami is the great great grandson of the first member of the clan, and considered part of the central family since he is in the line of all the first-borns. He was born in Kasaigakure's hospital early in the morning on January 12th. His mother named him Kuzami, saying she didn't want a traditional name because she looked at her new born and said she knew he wouldn't be a traditional child. His mother instilled on him a love for wearing the color red, as she told him it was a powerful and bold color, full of passion. Growing up, Kuzami spent a lot of time with his father and grandfather, practicing running and punching and kicking in their back yard, which held a vast amount of training equipment. One of his favorite activities was jumping rope, which he would spend hours a day at times doing. He aspired to be as strong as his father and grandfather. True to his clan's nature, he was always full of energy and woke up early in the mornings to watch the sun rise while he was training. While he was going through the academy, he would spend time with his fater practicing the transformation and clone techniques. He was one of the last in his class to get them, but his determination and efforts eventually led to success. In his time in the academy, he became close friends with Inuzuka Yuuki and he would start to spend more of his time training in races with her. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Kasaigakure: Academy RP (6-4-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-5-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Kasaigakure: Academy RP (6-4-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) Taijutsu: Kasaigakure: Academy RP (6-4-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-5-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) Genjutsu: Intelligence: Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-5-13) Strength: Kasaigakure: Academy RP (6-4-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-5-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) Speed: Kasaigakure: Academy RP (6-4-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-5-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) Stamina: Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-5-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) Hand Seals: Kasaigakure: Academy RP (6-4-13) Kasaigakure: Plaza RP (6-7-13) 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure Category:Approved